Dîner au diner
by Sigognac
Summary: [Saison 5] Obligée de dîner dans un bouge pour se rabibocher avec sa fille, Emily rumine. Les autres filles Gilmore jubilent. Luke soupire. Et Kirk accepte une mission impossible.


**Titre :** _Dîner au diner_**  
****Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Humour

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé : **Obligée de dîner dans un bouge pour se rabibocher avec sa fille, Emily rumine. Les autres filles Gilmore jubilent. Luke soupire. Et Kirk accepte une mission impossible.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Gilmore girls _ont été créés par Amy Sherman Palladino et merci à Netflix d'avoir redonné vie et visibilité à cette fantastique série.

**Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... « diner ». J'ai écrit ce texte d'une traite mais je me suis laissé emporter et ai largement dépassé l'heure, ce qui explique que cette fic avoisine les 3000 mots !

**Note 2 :** Je me suis abonnée à Netflix cet été, ce qui m'a permis de redécouvrir cette série si chouette qu'est _Gilmore Girls_. Franchement, pour remonter le moral, elle est parfaite ! Je suis en plein dans la saison 5 et j'ai donc placé ma fic à ce moment-là.

**Note 3 :** Pour les non-spécialistes de la série qui passeraient par là, je résume un minimum l'histoire. Les filles Gilmore sont trois : la fille Rory, la mère Lorelai et la grand-mère Emily. Emily est une femme riche et snob dont la fille, Lorelai, est tombée enceinte à 16 ans. Pour échapper à l'emprise de sa mère, Lorelai a décidé d'élever sa fille loin d'elle mais, des années plus tard, elles reprennent contact et dînent ensemble tous les vendredis soir. Lorelai ne sait pas cuisiner et elle va donc tous les jours manger dans un resto tenu par son ami Luke qui est secrètement amoureux d'elle. C'est un homme gentil mais un peu « ours » dans son caractère alors que Lorelai est très avenante. Dans la saison 5, ils sont enfin ensemble mais ce n'est pas au goût d'Emily qui trouve que Luke n'est pas assez bien pour sa fille et elle l'humilie donc à la moindre occasion.

**~/~/~**

_Dîner au diner_

**~/~/~**

« Il n'y a donc rien à manger, _ici_, qu'on puisse consommer autrement qu'avec les doigts ? » s'enquit Emily tout en inspectant la carte de sa mine la plus sévère.

Lorelai, à ses côtés, fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que tu voudrais utiliser un couteau et une fourchette ? Chez Luke ? Quelle drôle d'idée !

– Personne, chez Luke, n'utilise de couteau ou de fourchette, acta Rory.

– A part Luke, lui-même, éventuellement, nuança Lorelai.

– Pour manger des pamplemousses, acquiesça Rory.

– Ce n'est pas une cuillère qu'il faut utiliser plutôt ? Tu sais ? Pour un pamplemousse ?

– Aucune idée. Je ne mange pas de fruit. Et encore moins de pamplemousse.

– Comme toute personne équilibrée, approuva Lorelai. C'est végétal. Et jaune. Et ça attaque les yeux des toutes les personnes qui essaient de le manger. Je suis sûre que les Nazis s'en servaient pendant la Guerre. »

S'ensuivit une conversation animée sur les pouvoirs destructeurs du pamplemousse. Différents moyens de torture furent inventés. Rory se demanda même pourquoi Sun Tzu n'y avait pas consacré un chapitre de son _Art de la guerre_.

Emily écouta cette conversation sans se dédouaner de son froncement de sourcils le plus désapprobateur. La carte qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts était écornée, l'encre avait bavé à certains endroits. Combien de mains crasseuses avaient bien pu feuilleter ce menu avant elle ? Elle en frissonnait rien que d'y penser. Et la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise - en plastique évidemment - depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été lavée ? Elle avait beau s'être habillée pour l'occasion, le pantalon qu'elle portait lui servait tout de même pour jardiner.

Et comme si la situation n'était pas encore assez épouvantable, _l'homme_ sortit de son antre. Il portait son absurde casquette à l'envers, sa chemise de bûcheron, et ne s'était, à l'évidence, pas rasé depuis trois jours. Il jeta sur Lorelai et Rory un regard bienveillant puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur elle et un duel de froideur débuta. Emily comprit immédiatement que Luke ne comptait pas réitérer les pitoyables efforts de politesse qu'il lui avait consentis à leurs précédentes rencontres. Il était chez lui, ici. Ce bouge lui appartenait et lui correspondait d'ailleurs à la perfection. Et l'intruse, c'était elle. L'élégance et les bonnes manières n'étaient apparemment pas admises dans son établissement.

« Oh, Luke ! s'exclama Lorelai comme si elle était surprise de le voir. Tu as des couteaux et des fourchettes ?

– C'est ta commande ? interrogea Luke, plus étonné de rien.

– C'est pour ma mère, précisa Lorelai, elle est un peu vieux jeu, tu sais. »

Luke soupira, comprenant une fois encore que son crayon tendu sur son calepin n'était pas près d'écrire quelque chose. Il recula de trois pas, attrapa sur le comptoir un couteau et une fourchette enroulés dans une serviette en papier et les balança sur la table en face de Lorelai. Cette dernière s'en saisit avec émerveillement et tendit sa trouvaille à sa mère.

« Tu vois ? Luke a des couverts !

– Ils sont propres ? » interrogea Emily en les examinant.

Mais sa remarque acerbe fut perdue dans les babillements de sa fille unique.

« Hey Luke ? interrogeait-elle. A quoi ça te sert, d'avoir des couverts ? Tu vends des burgers ! Franchement, qui mange son burger avec des couverts ? Ma mère ne compte pas, on sait tous que c'est un cas particulier ! »

Luke allait répondre. Nombre de ses plats nécessitaient des couverts. A commencer par ses œufs brouillés avec bacon ou ses pancakes au sirop d'érable, pièges à cholestérol que Lorelai et sa progéniture commandaient régulièrement. Mais comme souvent, il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une.

« Oh ! sembla deviner Lorelai. Tu t'en sers pour chasser ! Le bœuf de notre steak a été tué avec ce couteau à bout rond.

– La fourchette doit lui servir pour la pêche, renchérit Rory.

– Son arme de prédilection pour le poisson pané, approuva Lorelai.

– Et la cuillère ? interrogea Rory. A quoi peut-elle bien lui servir ?

– Il débusque des pamplemousses sauvages avec. Pour sa consommation personnelle.

– Et depuis quand le mot « pamplemousse » fait-il partie de votre vocabulaire ? grommela Luke.

– Depuis l'école secondaire, le renseigna Rory. Quoi ? Tu n'as rien lu à ce sujet dans tes livres d'histoire ?

– Au chapitre sur les armes secrètes des Nazis, compléta Lorelai.

– Okay, renonça Luke, qu'est-ce que vous commandez ? »

Son crayon était prêt. Elles allaient bien finir par lui donner le nom d'un plat quelconque autre que le pamplemousse.

« Hey, Luke ? reprit Lorelai qui n'avait clairement pas l'intention de répondre à sa question. Pourquoi c'est toi qui prends notre commande ?

– Je prends vos commandes plusieurs fois par jour, rappela Luke.

– Oui, mais jamais le vendredi soir. Le vendredi soir, nous ne sommes jamais là, d'habitude. On n'a pas délocalisé le dîner du vendredi soir ici pour que tu prennes notre commande. Ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu manges avec nous. »

C'était le marché. Après qu'Emily se soit immiscée dans la vie sentimentale de sa fille, Lorelai n'avait accepté de revenir vers elle que sous certaines conditions et l'une d'entre elles était qu'Emily considère Luke. Pas qu'elle l'apprécie – tout le monde avait conscience que c'était trop lui demander - mais juste qu'elle l'accepte comme faisant partie des êtres humains qui avaient un tant soit peu droit à la vie.

Et donc, il avait été décidé que le prochain dîner du vendredi soir aurait lieu chez Luke et que, pour une fois, ce ne serait pas à lui de faire des efforts pour être accepté. C'était à Emily de s'adapter à un univers qui n'était pas le sien mais qui, de toute évidence, convenaient parfaitement aux autres filles Gilmore. Emily était même un peu mortifiée de constater à quel point Lorelai et Rory semblaient s'épanouir dans cet environnement roturier.

« N'est-ce pas, maman, que tu veux que Luke mange avec nous ? l'interpela Lorelai en papillonnant des cils, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

– Bien sûr, répondit Emily d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître sincère aux non-initiés, asseyez-vous avec nous, Luke. »

Clairement, Luke n'avait pas envisagé la soirée de cette façon. Il aimait Lorelai de toutes les fibres de son être mais là, c'était beaucoup lui demander : un autre dîner avec sa mère alors qu'il existait entre eux des précédents désastreux.

« Je ne peux pas, chercha-t-il à esquiver. Si vous voulez manger, je suis bien obligé de prendre votre commande.

– Kirk ? appela Lorelai dans l'instant. Tu peux remplacer Luke pour la soirée ? »

Kirk, deux tables derrière elle, se leva. Il vint se planter devant Luke, au garde-à-vous, la face concentrée.

« Je ne te décevrai pas, Luke.

– Hors de question, râla ce dernier mais, déjà, Lorelai le tirait par le bras pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle.

– Allez ! » implora-t-elle et cela suffit à Luke pour le faire obéir.

Kirk lui prit son calepin et son crayon des mains et changea de posture en avançant ses épaules.

« Votre commande ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix aussi virile que grincheuse.

– C'est censé être moi ? s'offusqua Luke, ce qui fit pouffer Lorelai et Rory.

– Rien à voir avec toi, chercha à le rassurer Rory.

– Il lui manque un petit quelque chose, fit remarquer Lorelai.

– Le sens de l'accueil ? tenta Rory. Le sourire charmeur ?

– Non, rien de tout ça, répondit Lorelai et avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, Luke constata que Lorelai s'était levée et qu'elle tenait sa casquette entre ses doigts.

– Quoi ? bredouilla-t-il en se passant une main sur sa tête maintenant à découvert.

– Tiens, Kirk, offrit Lorelai. Pour entrer dans ton personnage. »

L'instant d'après, Kirk se retrouva affublé de la casquette à l'envers de Luke, ce qui provoqua des applaudissements d'une moitié de la table. L'autre était consternée.

« L'illusion est quasi-parfaite, constata Lorelai. Chéri ? Tu enlèves ta chemise ?

– Je n'enlèverai pas ma chemise, bougonna Luke.

– Tu as raison, approuva Rory. Je crois que si on lui ajoute ça, maman te quittera pour Kirk.

– Vous êtes là pour consommer, rappela désagréablement Kirk. Si vous ne consommez pas, c'est la porte !

– De plus en plus irrésistible, commenta Lorelai.

– Votre commande ! tonna Kirk.

– Hm, commença Lorelai en étudiant soudainement son menu, quel est le plat du jour ?

– Un _fish and ships_ à la sauce tartare, répondit Kirk avec assurance.

– Pas du tout ! râla Luke. C'est un _diner_, ici, il n'y a pas de plat du jour !

– Pardon, Luke, s'excusa Kirk, j'ai improvisé. C'est que ton personnage est tellement inspirant.

– Hm, poursuivit Lorelai, et quelle est la tarte du jour ?

– Il n'y a pas de tarte du jour, répondit Kirk avec assurance.

– Noix de pécan ! cria Luke. Bon sang, Kirk ! Tu viens manger ici tous les jours !

– Je m'excuse. Le processus d'identification prend un peu de temps, parfois. Peut-être que si j'avais ta chemise…

– Je n'enlèverai pas ma chemise ! répéta Luke.

– Du moins, pas tout de suite, murmura Lorelai en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

– Tu crois vraiment que c'est une blague à faire devant ta mère et ta fille ? s'enquit Luke.

– Je ne vous le fais pas dire, commenta Emily.

– Votre commande ! cria Kirk, les pommettes rouges.

– Je ressemble à ça quand tu me pousses à bout ? demanda Luke.

– Ça s'en rapproche. Tu comprends que je ne puisse pas résister ?

– Votre commande ! répéta Kirk, le visage en sueur et la voix exténuée.

– Mon dieu, ayez pitié de ce pauvre garçon, intervint Emily.

– Très bien, capitula Lorelai, je vais prendre un cheeseburger.

– Moi aussi, ajouta Rory.

– Tout ce cirque pour, au final, commander exactement la même chose que d'habitude, se désespéra Luke.

– Et vous, Luke ? demanda Emily de sa voix la plus charmante. Qu'allez-vous commander ? »

Voilà, elle faisait des efforts. Elle avait promis. Et comme elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir discuter opéra ou littérature avec Luke, il fallait qu'elle saisisse les sujets de conversation quand ils se présentaient.

« Je ne mange rien de ce qui est sur cette carte, répondit Luke.

– Vraiment ? Comme c'est intéressant. Vous êtes comme ces paysans qui ne mangent pas ce qu'ils font pousser. C'est assez révélateur de ce que vous pensez de votre cuisine.

– La comparaison avec les paysans était indispensable ? » intervint Lorelai qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait se faire insulter.

Étonnamment, Luke ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Je sers aux gens ce qu'ils ont envie de manger, expliqua-t-il, cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve cette manière de vivre. Personnellement, je préfère une nourriture plus équilibrée.

– Et qu'allez-vous donc manger, ce soir ?

– Je me suis préparé des ravioles ricotta-épinard.

– Épinard ? répéta Lorelai en fronçant le nez d'un air dégoûté.

– Une autre arme des Nazis, probablement, sourit Luke. Ou alors c'est juste un légume que tu ne connais pas parce qu'il se mange avec des couverts.

– Si je comprends bien, récapitula Kirk, tu ne commandes rien, Luke ? Parce que tu t'es préparé ta propre nourriture ?

– C'est ça, Kirk.

– Mais si tu ne commandes pas, aboya Kirk, tu dois sortir ! On n'occupe pas une table sans consommer !

– Ça s'appelle « chez Luke », ici, Kirk. Et Luke, c'est moi.

– Ça ne change rien ! Pas de traitement de faveur ! Les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde ! »

A ces mots, Luke se leva, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il dépassait Kirk d'une tête.

« Vas-y, Kirk, chasse-moi. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Kirk retira la casquette qu'il avait sur la tête et la tendit à Luke.

« C'est un rôle trop intense pour moi, admit-il, je ne suis pas prêt. »

Luke récupéra sa casquette, son crayon et son calepin et Kirk en profita pour détaler du restaurant.

« Bon, reprit Luke en se tournant vers la table, que prenez-vous, Emily ?

– Je me demandais si vous aviez fait assez de ravioles pour que je puisse y goûter. »

Luke leva les yeux de son calepin, surpris. Mais Emily avait l'air sincère.

« Mais certainement.

– Et je suis aussi intéressée par cette tarte aux noix de pécan dont vous avez parlé tout à l'heure.

– Je vous en réserve une part. »

La commande en poche, Luke se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorelai se leva pour lui courir après.

« Hey ! Tu dois rester manger avec nous !

– Je viendrai manger avec vous, la rassura-t-il. Mais vos cheeseburgers ne vont pas se préparer tout seuls !

– César peut le faire !

– Tu ne préfères pas quand c'est moi qui cuisine ?

– Hm, c'est vrai que ton équilibre fromage-bacon est toujours parfait.

– Tu vois ? Laisse-moi faire.

– Hey ! reprit Lorelai. C'était quoi ce truc, avec ma mère ?

– Quel truc ?

– Tu sais bien ! Ce moment, là, où vous avez été d'accord…

– Parce qu'elle va manger la même chose que moi ?

– C'est ça !

– Elle a fait ça pour être gentille.

– Crois-moi, non. En termes de nourriture, elle est impitoyable. Demande à ses domestiques.

– Alors, c'est qu'elle doit aimer les épinards…

– Mais toi aussi, tu aimes les épinards. Ce qui vous fait un point commun.

– Et ?

– Et vous allez tous les deux utiliser des couverts pour manger vos trucs aux épinards, ce qui vous fait un deuxième point commun.

– C'est vrai que des gens qui utilisent des couverts, ça ne court pas les rues…

– Non mais je suis sérieuse, là ! Deux points communs avec ma mère, c'est beaucoup ! Il ne faudrait pas que ça se produise trop souvent sinon je serai dans l'obligation de te quitter !

– Pardon, je vais faire des efforts. Je peux mettre mes coudes sur la table si tu veux ?

– Oh, ce serait parfait ! Et parle-lui baseball, aussi, elle va détester !

– C'est noté. Et on peut peut-être subtilement lui rappeler que je suis divorcé ?

– Ah, le divorce ! C'est un intemporel !

– Une valeur sûre.

– Avec un peu de chance, elle ne voudra plus jamais te revoir.

– Mais, à la base, on organisait pas cette soirée pour qu'on s'entende mieux ?

– C'est ça, oui, mais il faut savoir poser des limites. Et elle a souri à ta blague.

– Ma blague ?

– Sur les épinards, les couverts et les Nazis. Mélange intéressant. Tu as fait une blague et elle a souri. Crois-moi, on ne pourra pas obtenir mieux d'elle que ça.

– Et donc quoi ? Elle m'a accepté ?

– Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu es passé de la case « nuisible à éradiquer » à « brave garçon frustre qui aime les épinards ». Une ascension admirable.

– Je suis en plein rêve américain. Est-ce vraiment le moment de mettre les coudes sur la table ?

– Peut-être pas. Contente-toi de mal tenir ta fourchette. »

Luke acquiesça et Lorelai se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Puis elle retourna à sa table, l'air ravi.

« Maman, il faut que je te remercie. »

Emily ne voyait pas pourquoi. Ses efforts avec Luke n'étaient pas très visibles même si elle avait souri à sa blague.

« Les ravioles, expliqua Lorelai, elles m'étaient destinées !

– Encore un des plans machiavéliques de Luke pour te faire manger des légumes, comprit Rory.

– C'était sournois, cette fois. Le légume était caché dans la pâte et enrobé de fromage ! J'aurais pu m'y laisser prendre.

– C'est comme cette fois où il t'a préparé des lasagnes végétariennes. Il ne recule devant rien !

– Des lasagnes végétariennes ? répéta Emily.

– Et son risotto artichaut-asperge ? continuait Lorelai. C'était presque bon ! »

Emily cessa d'écouter le babillage de la mère et de sa fille pour jeter un regard vers le comptoir et entrapercevoir Luke qui s'affairait en cuisine.

Dans son esprit, Luke venait d'évoluer : il était passé de « brave garçon frustre qui aime les épinards » à « cuistot divorcé et sans éducation mais qui prend soin de sa fille ».

Et encore, elle n'avait pas goûté les ravioles. Si elles étaient bonnes, Luke pourrait peut-être gravir un autre échelon de la très longue échelle des valeurs selon Emily Gilmore.

**~/~/~**

_**Fin**_

**~/~/~**

En VO, Luke possède un _diner_ (genre de resto pas cher typiquement américain) qui est traduit en français par « restaurant ». Ce qui explique le titre puisque les filles Gilmore font leur dîner dans un _diner_.

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
